


The Halloween Costume

by aquamarinedean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Castiel in the Bunker, Drabble, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Human Castiel, M/M, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquamarinedean/pseuds/aquamarinedean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble taken from my tumblr ~</p>
<p>It's their first Halloween since Cas arrived at the Bunker and they all began to settle down. And Sam has the perfect costume for sweet, innocent Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Halloween Costume

Castiel grins, straightening his long coat as he steps into the main living room of the Bunker. He coughs once, just loud enough to make his presence known and both Sam and Dean spin around at the noise, both of them being hunched over the table, bickering over decorations.

“But these are the only ones that are actually remotely scary!”

“It’s only meant to be a bit of fun, Dean, I think are lives are scary enough on a regular basis”

Cas smiles again, gesturing to himself and tilting his head as if to say “how do I look?”

Sam smiles encouragingly and flashes the ex-angel a thumbs-up. He then turns to Dean to find out what his brother thinks of Cas’ costume. One look at Dean’s face tells him that his plan is going swimmingly.

Dean has flushed a bright tomato red, a blush which is quickly spreading down his neck and up to the tips of his ears. He shifts uncomfortably where he stands, wringing his hands in the bottom of his shirt.

“Well, Dean?” Sam questions, trying not to laugh, “What do you think of Cas’ costume? It looks pretty good, huh?”

Dean shifts to look at his brother, eyes wide and mouth open, gaping and gasping for air like a fish out of water.

“Uhm-“ he coughs, trying to will his voice to work, “y-yeah, I guess he does look pretty good…” he trails off, unsure of what to say that won’t hint to the two other men of the raging boner he has for his best friend.

Sam lets his grin show now, speaking enthusiastically, “I bet you all can’t wait for tomorrow night then- our first Halloween party!”

Dean would roll his eyes and make a comment about Sam being like an over-excited puppy if he weren’t a little preoccupied with other thoughts right now… mostly thoughts of “oh god please for the love of everything that is holy, don’t pop a boner now, Dean. Now is not a good time-“

Sam then begins to move towards Cas, making to exit out of the room, saying “oh, and don’t forget- Garth and Charlie are arriving at noon tomorrow! I’m going to my room now, guys, don’t stay up too late!” 

Hopefully, with any luck, Dean won’t be able to resist Cas now he’s left the room, and it’ll be only the two of them remaining. It had been Sam’s plan to have him dress up as Doctor Sexy, and, of course, the clueless ex-angel had no idea that Sam had an ulterior motive.

As Sam passes by Cas, making his way towards the door, he swears the cheeky bastard winks at him. Sam reels back in surprise, unable to stop the chuckle of disbelief that leaves his mouth. Maybe Cas wasn’t so clueless after all.

Sam’s suspicions were confirmed when, the next morning, he met Cas in the kitchen making coffee wearing only his boxers, one of Dean’s old shirts, and those fucking cowboy boots.


End file.
